


Lazy Day

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Mominette, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: When Adrien starts his day, he finds that his wife is a bit under the weather.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to My Loves, though it can be read on its own. Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 23 prompt, sick day.

Adrien slipped out of bed in the dark of the predawn apartment. He closed the door to let Mari sleep in as long as possible while he started his morning routine. He paused on his way down the hall to peek in on each of their children, closing their doors as well. He'd started meditating as part of his therapy before they started trying for Emma. After several months, he suddenly started both sleeping better  **and** less. Between meditation and his counselor, he'd been able to let go of his fear that he'd turn into his father, neglecting his own children as had been done to him. He'd found better parenting examples in Mari's family and their friends who decided to pursue it earlier than them. He'd also let go of the absurd perfectionism his father instilled in him.

After meditation, he did some yoga, sprawled out on the living room floor.  He was no longer a hard-bodied superhero or a supermodel, but he wanted to stay in good enough shape to model for his wife.  Plus the flexibility had been fun.  That done, he started water for tea before heading in to wake his lady. "Mari, love," he called from the doorway. "Time to wake up." He crawled onto the bed, jiggling the mattress as best he could.  She preferred a gentle wake up when possible.

"Nggh," she groaned.

He stretched out next to her, nuzzling her face and brushing back her hair with one hand. "Oh, Mari," he whispered sadly, pressing one palm to her forehead. "You're burning up."

She whined. "Want to go back to sleep."

"Not yet, love." He pushed against the mattress, throwing himself off the bed. "You need to take something for that fever, first. Then I'm calling you in."

"No." It came out as an elongated groan. "I have a meeting."

Adrien shook his head. "Not anymore, you don't." His lady could be pretty headstrong, and most of the time he was fine following her lead. But once in a while, he had to step in and keep her from doing something incredibly stupid.  This would be one of those times. He opened the hallway closet and fished around for the acetaminophen. He caught a whiff of tea, and went to fetch a cup of that as well. When he returned to the bedroom, Marinette was burrowed back under their comforter, trembling. Setting her things on her bedside table, he sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Come on, my lady," he said gently. "Let's get this over with, then you can go back to sleep. We'll have you feeling better in no time." His fingers peeled away the layers of covers, then gently wrapped around her shoulders to pull her up.

"No, Kitty." She squirmed weakly in his hold. "Don't make me hang you upside down from the Eiffel Tower again."

Her words surprised a laugh out of him.  It had been a long time since  **that** had been an effective threat.  Actually, it had never been terribly effective, since he got a kick out of the chase, and kind of liked it when she put him in suspension.

"Stop making fun of me," she complained, her hands flapping against his arms.

 

"My poor bug," he murmured, slipping his arm around her as he moved next to her. "I need you to take your medicine."

"Fine," she grumbled, grabbing the pills out of his hand and tossing them back.

Shaking his head, he picked up the glass of water. "Have a drink. You need to stay hydrated." She took the water without another word. "Can you tell me how crappy you feel? Are you gonna throw up?"

"No puking," she said firmly. "Just achy and shivery."

He nodded, brushing her hair back from her face. "All right, love. You go back to sleep for a bit." He settled her back against her pillow, untucking her blankets to make it easier for her to pull them up and push them away as needed. He closed the bedroom door when he left, heading for the kitchen downstairs so he could call her in without disturbing anyone.

 

* * *

Marinette was still sound asleep when he checked on her after the kids had their breakfast. While he normally limited their screen time, illness was a perfect justification for a studio Ghibli marathon. They were halfway through Kiki's Delivery Service when he heard his wife walking around upstairs, though stumbling might be more accurate. He got up and met her at the top of the stairs. "Hey, how you feeling?" He reached for her upper arms, steadying her.

She took a step closer and leaned against his chest, passively hugging him. "I feel awful."

"Are you hungry?"  Although still warm, she didn't feel quite as hot to his touch now.

She nodded. "And lethargic."

"That's to be expected," he said. "You want to watch movies with us, or should I bring you breakfast in bed?"

She sighed. "I'll do the movies, for a little while, anyway."

Adrien nodded and bent to scoop her up.

"I can walk," she pointed out, but there was no enthusiasm in her voice. No fight in her at all.

"Of course you can," he agreed. "But sometimes I like carrying you. Just to prove I still can."  She was still so light that carrying her down the stairs wasn't much of a strain.

Emma paused the movie and looked at them coming down the stairs. "Mama, you're up."

"Mama, Mama," Hugo chanted, scrambling over to dance around his father. "Watch Kiki with us," he begged.

"Let me through, little one," Adrien said. "Mama's gonna watch movies with us for a little while. But she gets the couch all to herself."

"Aww," Hugo objected.

"Do you want to get sick?" Emma demanded. "Mama has a sickness. We can't sit with her, at least not that close."

"Hugo, can you go get Mama's pillow?" Adrien asked, leaning down to lay Marinette on the couch. "And Emma, can you get her a blanket from the closet?"

"Yes papa," Emma said, eagerly running up the stairs to help out. Her little brother scrambled after, desperate not to be outdone.

"Do you want some scrambled eggs, or just a bit of toast?" he asked, his fingers repeatedly finding their way across her cheeks, still flushed and warm.

"A little of both, if it's not too much trouble," she said.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "You are never too much trouble, love." He stood up and walked toward the kitchen. The open design of their loft's first-floor allowed him to keep an eye on the living room and the playroom from the kitchen. "I'm making your mother's soup, so that should be ready for lunch."

"You're too good to me," she said, flashing him a wan smile.

He shook his head. "Says the woman who puts up with  **me** ." He chuckled and rolled eyes.  Twelve years in, and he was still pretty sure he'd gotten the better end of the bargain. "And you are more than worth it."

The kids stampeded down the stairs just then, Hugo waving a pillow like a banner, or possibly a weapon. "Careful mama," Emma warned. "You know how cheesy Papa gets when you have a sickness."

"I resemble that remark," Adrien called, opening the refrigerator while Marinette giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write done with Dragon NaturallySpeaking, so I hope I caught all the recognition errors. My favorite errors in this piece were:  
> Emma paused the movie vs I'm apostate movie  
> ...let go of the absurd perfectionism...  
> ...like Gobi desert perfectionism...
> 
> There will be one more Fluffgust prompt in this series.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
